Late
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Aku terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya dan aku... menyesal.


U-Uhm... hai! Namaku Kanemi Rin! Usiaku tiga belas tahun! Aku duduk di kelas delapan di VocaUtau Junior High School! Aku hanyalah seorang gadis dengan surai pirang madu dengan pita putih dan jepit rambut di poniku. Sederhana bukan? Yeah, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menganggapku norak sih, seperti si gadis menyebalkan Kagene Himeka dan Kagene Lumi itu.

Ups, aku bukan mau membahas kedua gadis sampah itu—maaf saja bila ada Lumi, Himeka, atau fans mereka yang dengar akan hal ini—sekarang.

Sekarang aku dan ayahku—sekedar informasi, ayahku bernama Kanemi Rinto, dan dia merupakan pegawai negeri sipil dimana ia jarang pulang dan mau mengantarku seperti ini—tengah menunggu di depan gerbang di kediaman Kagamine. Anehnya tak ada sosok yang keluar dan membuka gerbang megah ini sejak kami berada di sini—kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu—sampai sekarang.

Ayahku masih setia duduk di motor kesayangannya—berdasarkan cerita ibu, motor itu sudah ada saat ibu dan ayah pacaran—sambil melihat-lihat dirinya di kaca spion, sementara aku hanya duduk di belakang ayahku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselku.

Iseng, aku membuka ponselku. Terdapat gambar dinding dimana aku dan Kak Len tengah bergandengan tangan dan tangan yang tidak memegang apapun menunjukkan huruf 'V', yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku memanas. Lagu Servant of Evil masih terputar syahdu di menit ke tiga lewat beberapa detik.

Ah, soal Kak Len, biar aku cerita secara singkat. Namanya Kagamine Len. Usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dibandingku—makanya aku memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Kak'—yang berarti dia seniorku. Rambutnya sama sepertiku, pirang madu, hanya saja bedanya rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. Dia tinggal di sini, dibalik gerbang ini.

Ada beberapa temanku yang pernah melihat Kak Len seperti Kaito, Teto, dan Dell, mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kak Len kembar karena fisikku nyaris sama dengannya.

_"Kalian sama-sama penyuka buah! Hanya bedanya kau menyukai jeruk sedangkan dia menyukai pisang!" seru Kaito._

_"Warna rambut kalian sama persis! Beda model saja. Dan jika Kak Len menggerai rambutnya, dia akan mirip denganmu! Selain itu kedua iris kalian sama, biru safir!" timpal Teto._

_"Ulang tahun kalian sama! Dua puluh tujuh di bulan Desember! Hanya beda tahun saja!" tambah Dell._

Aku terkikik kecil mengingat memori yang sudah permanen di otakku. Ponselku kini tengah memutarkan lagu Paradichlorobenzene. Aku begitu suka dengan suara serta lagu-lagu dari Kak Len. Dia benar-benar berbakat!

Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa Kak Len tidak mau merilis lagu-lagunya yang sudah lelah-lelah dibuat sendiri dan katanya Kak Len hanya ingin aku yang memiliki mendengarnya saja. Ponselku nyaris kehabisan memori karena kepenuhan lagu-lagu buatan Kak Len—ini bukan karena Kak Len, hanya saja aku yang sudah terlalu menggemari suara Kak Len ini sehingga aku terus meminta lagunya lebih dan lebih.

Guk!

Guk!

Guk!

Grrrr!

Perhatianku kini teralih ke arah dalam pagar tersebut. Bisa saja aku membuka pintunya dari luar namun saja gerbangnya dirantai. Ada seorang anjing yang bernasib sama dengan gerbang ini yang tentunya menggonggongi kami. Menurut orang-orang ini sudah biasa, tapi menurutku, anjing ini sekolah berkata 'tolong-lepaskan-aku'.

"Tidak ada orangnya di rumah ya?" tanya ayah dengan nada yang kelihatannya kecewa.

"Memangnya ayah mau apa sampai mampir ke rumah Kak Len segala?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, kebetulan ibumu dan ibu Len satu tempat kerja. Kata ibumu karena kemarin ibu Len tidak masuk, jadi ibu Len tidak tahu bahwa ada paket entah apa itu yang perlu diurus," terang ayah padaku.

Aku mengangguk setengah paham, "Lantas, kenapa ibu tidak telepon tante dan minta janjian saja?"

Ayah menjawab, "Ponsel ibu Len tidak aktif sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi mau tak mau ayah harus membawa paket aneh itu ke orangnya langsung."

Pandanganku teralih ke kotak paket itu. Tertulis di sana 'Paket Peninjauan Bu Ann'.

Ah, Ann itu kalau tidak salah adalah ibunya Len! Berarti tidak salah lagi! Seharusnya aku tahu dari raut wajah sedih Kak Len yang ia tunjukkan kemarin. Namun saat kutanya penyebabnya, Kak Len cuman menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata ibu Len sakit...

Drrrrt!

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Segera kuambil ponselku yang langsung menampilkan bahwa sekarang ponselku memutarkan lagu Kokoro Kiseki—tentu saja buatan Len. Pesan masuk.

_To : Kanemi Rin_

_From : Kagamine Len_

_Rin! Ibuku sudah tahu kalau ada paket untuknya dari temannya saat mereka bertemu, tapi sekarang kami sedang di luar. Ah, apa bisa menyuruh ayahmu datang lagi saat sorenya? Oh ya, semangat untuk sekolahmu ya!_

_Kagamine Len._

"Ayah, kata Len, dia dan keluarganya sedang keluar rumah, jadi ia menyuruh ayah untuk datang saat sore, mungkin pas aku pulang dari sekolah, bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke jam yang berada di ponselku. Jam dua belas siang. Pantas saja terik. Sekolahku masuk jam setengah satu berarti masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayah antar kamu ke sekolah."

Ayah langsung menghidupkan mesin motornya dan berbalik haluan, sementara aku lagi-lagi asyik menikmati lagu yang terputar di ponselku...

... tanpa menyadari sebuah kejadian buruk akan terjadi.

Ya. _Aku terlambat._

_Story : Late_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : All Rin POV, AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : Drama and Tragedy_

_Genre : T_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kelasku. Sudah banyak murid-murid yang merupakan teman sekelasku—bahkan ada yang dari kelas lain yang mampir ke sini. Ada yang sedang meminjam pr, termasuk teman sebelahku yang ingin meminjam pr bahasa Inggris yang diberikan Miss Sonika kemarin, lalu ada yang sedang menyoret-nyoret papan tulis, mengerjakan tugas piket, menyebarkan gosip hangat baru-baru ini, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Aku tidak terlalu menganggap kelas ini ada. Tidak menganggap teman itu ada. Semuanya munafik. Brengsek. Saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Saling menghina bahkan meludahi antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Namun, itu berbeda dengan Kak Len. Dia yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku harus mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri di dunia ini. Dan dia juga yang menyadarkanku bahwa tak ada manusia yang jahat, mereka hanya masuk ke lubang dosa untuk sementara waktu.

Yang tak bisa kuterima ini adalah anak yang tukang memanfaatkan di kelas ini. Yah, bukannya sombong, aku mendapat peringkat empat dan sering dimintai bantuan sana-sini untuk soal pembelajaran. Awalnya sih kuajarkan mereka, tapi ternyata...

Mereka memintaku mengajari mereka, supaya mereka bisa dekat denganku yang disayang banyak guru dan berharap mendapat nilai lebih. Che, apa-apaan itu? Ternyata mereka mendapatiku semata-mata hanya satu.

Memanfaatkanku.

Nasibku ini juga dirasakan empat sahabatku. Mereka bernama Sukone Tei, Akita Neru, Megpoid Gumi, dan Megurine Luka. Ada juga sih beberapa temanku seperti yang telah kusebutkan paling atas? Itu lho, Teto, Kaito, dan Dell. Mereka temanku saat taman kanak-kanak.

Tei, Neru, Gumi, dan Luka tergolong murid yang cukup pintar, namun kepintarannya ini sering dimanfaatkan beberapa murid di kelas ini. Merasa kami benar-benar senasib, kami memutuskan untuk bersahabat sehingga bisa saling berbagi suka duka bersama.

Kringggg!

Rasanya cepat sekali bel yang berbunyi cukup klise itu berdering keras hingga menggema keluar sekolah dan membelah langit. Sip, aku jadi penggemar majas hiperbola sekarang.

Kegiatanku sekarang hanya duduk diam, setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala teman sebelahku—dengan buku bahasa Inggris—selalu meminta pekerjaanku untuk mengisi pekerjaannya yang seperti baju ditembak Belanda dan Jepang berkali-kali. Yup, bolong-bolong, asal isi saja.

Oh ya, teman sebelahku ini bernama Kamui Gakupo. Orangnya kuakui cukup baik namun sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Kudengar dari gosip kelas kalau Gakupo menyukai Luka, salah satu sahabatku. Entahlah, ini hanya kabar burung belaka bukan? Lagipula kenapa mesti kuurus juga? Tidak penting.

Dan pelajaran di sekolah kulalui dengan... biasa saja.

.

.

.

"Tei! Gumi! Luka! Neru! Aku pulang dulu ya!" seruku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa latihan drama besok ya!" balas Gumi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku diikuti ketiga sahabatku yang lain.

"Kostum biar aku yang urus! Jadi tenang saja! Skripsi sudah diatur oleh Tei dan Gumi!" tambah Neru.

"Neru bagian hitung pengeluaran, jadi kalau salah hitung, kita minta uang tiga kali lipat dari yang kita sumbangkan. Hahaha," Luka tertawa keras, sehingga aku dan yang lainnya kecuali Neru—yang cemberut seketika—ikut tertawa.

"Hei Rin," panggil Tei, "besok jangan lupa bawa cemilan ya! Karena kerja kelompoknya di rumahku dan tidak ada cemilan, jadi kau saja yang bawa ya? Ingat, besok jam tiga sore."

Aku mendesah napas panjang. Pikiranku untuk hanya bawa badan ke rumah Tei besok pupuslah sudah, "Uhm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seruku sekali lagi.

"Dadaa!"

Aku langsung memasuki mobil, dimana kedua adikku, Meito dan Lenka, serta ibuku, Meiko, juga ikut. Kulihat Meito sedang bermain tablet bersama Lenka, ibu menatap ke luar lewat jendela, dan ayahku yang tengah menyetir. Sementara aku sendiri tengah meluruskan tali penyuara telingaku yang terikat, biasa, prinsipku kalau di-Inggriskan 'Music is my life'. Betul tidak?

Saat irisku menatap rumah yang sama ketika sekitar enam jam lalu, saat itu jugalah aku sadar bahwa aku mampir ke rumah Len untuk yang kedua kalinya! Tapi bedanya kali ini sudah ada orang yang membukakan gerbang agar kami bisa masuk.

"Maaf ya merepotkan," ujar Ann yang merupakan ibunya Len yang jarang ada di rumah.

"Tak apa sahabatku," jawab ibu sambil menurunkan Lenka dan memeluk ibu Len dengan erat seperti sudah tidak bertemu sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"I-I-Ini p-pa-pak-paketnya...," ujar ayahku dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Paketnya berat toh, pantas saja saat di motor tadi aku merasa berat di depan.

"Ah Tonio, tolong bawa masuk paketnya ke dalam. Len, tolong layani tamu istimewa kita," perintah ibu Len.

Dengan cepat aku langsung berbicara, "Tidak perlu repot-repot tante! Aduh! Jadi tidak enak nih!" seruku.

Mungkin ibu Len baru sadar akan kehadiranku, langsung saja ia memelukku tanpa permisi yang membuatku nyaris meninggal karena kehabisan stok oksigen, "Kyaaaa! Calon menantuku! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, "B-Begitulah..."

Ibu Len pun melepas pelukannya, membuatku dengan cepat langsung mengisi stok oksigen secepatnya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Len?"

Aku langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan ibu Len, "Kami hanya sebatas teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang," jawabku.

"Oh ya, mana anakmu yang satu lagi, si SeeU?" tanya ibu bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ah, dia sedang ada kegiatan klub di sekolahnya sampai sore dan belum pulang," jawab ibu Len.

Meito yang melihat Kak Len langsung menyerbunya seperti promo sabun yang dijual terbatas, "Kak Lennnnn! Lama tak ketemu!"

Kak Len langsung menoleh ke arah Meito, "Huwaaaa! Makin jantan saja kau Meito!"

"Kak Len! Kau tidak mau menyapa adik kecilku?" tanyaku.

"Halo Lenka," ujar Kak Len.

"Halo... hoammm...," balas Lenka polos sambil menguap yang membuatku dan Kak Len terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya," ujar ibu pada ibu Len.

"Yah... kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali? Aku baru sebentar melihat calon menantuku ini," tanya ibu Len dengan nada menggoda dan kecewa yang dicampur.

"Sebentar lagi Meito ada les, lagipula sepertinya Lenka sudah mengantuk," jawab ibu.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita pulang!" seru ayahku sambil menggendong Lenka yang tadi memang kuberikan dan Meito menyusul dari belakang.

Aku baru saja ingin menyusul, tapi tanganku dicegat oleh tangan ibu Len, "Rin, kau harus hormat pada calon mertuamu. Aku bahagia sekali bisa mendapatkan menantu sepertimu!"

Wajahku sepertinya sudah memerah, lalu dengan segera aku menyalami tangan ibu Len dan ingin berlari, namun dicegat lagi, "Ada apa tante?" tanyaku berusaha semanis mungkin.

"Yakin tidak mau menjadi istri Len?" tanya ibu Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ibu yang ternyata belum kembali ke mobil langsung menyenggol tanganku, "Lumayan dapat laki-laki ganteng."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya menganggap Kak Len sebagai teman sekaligus kakak kelasku saja. Permisi."

Tanpa memedulikan teriakan dari Kak Len dan ibunya, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat diparkirnya mobil keluargaku. Rasanya aku malu sekali! Aku memang mencintai Kak Len tapi... aku tak berani mengutarakannya...

_... ya, tak berani, sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku terlambat._

—_aku menyukaimu. Aku terlambat mengungkapkannya—_

_... aku terlambat sampai kejadian yang tak terduga memisahkan kita._

.

.

.

Aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku masih dengan seragam lengkapku dalam posisi telentang. Saat aku merasakan cahaya matahari yang seolah-olah ingin membutakanku, aku baru tersadar...

... AKU TERTIDUR SEMALAMAN SAAT PULANG DARI RUMAH KAK LEN!

Untung saja sekolahku masuk siang, jadi aku tidak akan terlambat. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa rumahku sepi? Kemana kedua adikku? Kemana ayah? Kemana ibu?

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau kedua adikku masih sekolah. Mungkin ayahku sudah kembali karena masa liburannya habis, namun... kemana ibu?

Biasanya yang kulakukan setiap hari sehabis bangun tidur adalah mengecek ponselku. Dengan jemari lentikku aku mengetikkan kata sandi ponselku dan membuka salah satu sosial media yang lumayan sering kukunjugi. VCM. Singkatan dari Vocaloid Chat Messenger. Ada juga UCM yang merupakan singkatan dari Utauloid Chat Messenger. Ah, lupakan, itu tak penting sekarang.

Begitu terkejutnya diriku saat melihat lebih dari lima status yang memiliki makna sama.

_"RIP Kagamine Len O:)"_

_"Semoga Len tenang diatas sana."_

_"Selamat jalan anakku sayang. Ayah, ibu, dan adikmu merindukanmu :')"_

_"Lennnnn! Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?! Padahal ayahmu ini telah bekerja keras agar membiayaimu kuliah meskipun masih satu tahun lagi."_

Sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan siapa pemilik status itu ya? Masih banyak status-status lainnya yang berhubungan soal Kak Len yang... apa?! Kak Len meninggal?! Tidak mungkin! Kak Len dengan aku baru berjumpa semalam, masa...

"Arghhhhh!" teriakku frustasi.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya ibu sambil masuk ke kamarku dan membawa secangkir teh panas.

"I—"

_Anata to irareru sore da_—

Ibu langsung meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja makan yang tak terlalu jauh posisinya. Lagu Electric Angel karya Hatsune Miku ternyata yang jadi lagu favorit ibu, "Halo? Ada apa Ring? Apa?!"

Aku segera bertanya, "Ada apa Ibu? Ada apa?!"

"Baik baik, besok aku dan suamiku akan ke sana." ujar ibu sambil memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dengan seseorang bernama Ring di seberang.

"Ibu! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku mulai panik.

Ibu membalas, "Len..."

"Len kenapa bu?! Len kenapa?! ADA APA DENGANNYA?!" tanyaku histeris.

"Dia... dirampok dan ditabrak mobil sehingga kecelakaan. Sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit namun nyatanya...," ibu menggantungkan kalimatnya sekaligus mengecilkan volume suaranya. Bulir air mata langsung mengalir perlahan.

"Ibu! Len masih selamat kan?!" tanyaku berusaha berpikir positif.

Ibu menggeleng, membuatku takut, "Dia sudah meraih cinta Tuhan, Rin."

Aku langsung terjatuh lemas. Masa bodoh dengan ibu yang terus berteriak melihatku mematung. Masa bodoh dengan tehku yang mulai dingin. Masa bodoh akan semuanya. Yang kupikirkan hanya Kak Len!

"Aku masuk kamar dulu ya bu," ujarku dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh ibu.

Di dalam kamar, aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kutatap ponsel yang sedari kupegang dengan tatapan nanar yang langsung menunjukkan gambar dinding ponselku yang sama seperti kemarin.

Aku meremas dadaku yang sesak saat melihat foto ponselku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Kak Len akan pergi secepat itu. Padahal aku berpikir aku masih punya waktu banyak sampai aku menemukan hari, tanggal, dan bulan yang tepat. Namun itu semua... salah...

Dengan cepat aku mengetik pesan singkat kepada dua sahabatku yang memakai VCM, yaitu Luka dan Gumi—hanya saja ponsel Gumi tidak aktif sehingga aku hanya berbicara dengan Luka saja.

_**"Len kenapa?"**_

_**"Dia meninggal Rin :("**_

_**"Hah?! Serius kau Luka?!"**_

_**"Serius :( aku dengar berita ini dari Tei."**_

_**"U-Uh... kapan kejadiannya?"**_

_**"Kemarin malam, malam Sabtu ini, sekitar jam sepuluhan lah..."**_

_**"Gimana kejadiannya?"**_

_**"Katanya awalnya Kak Len ditipu sama orang yang mau nebeng dengan dia, lalu ada satu motor berisi dua orang yang nodongin pisau."**_

_**"Lalu?"**_

_**"Kak Len tidak mau menyerahkan. Ponsel, kunci motor, tak ada yang mau diberikan olehnya. Katanya sih Kak Len dipukul salah satu perampok yang punya cincin batu aki itu, bagian tengkorak kepalanya yang berada di dekat telinga sampai bolong lho Rin. Terus karena oleng, Kak Len jatuh dan ditabrak sampai dilindas mobil. Yang nebeng ama Kak Len udah berhasil ditangkap, tapi yang dua itu udah bawa kabur motornya Kak Len."**_

_**"Makasih ya Luka..."**_

_**"Sama-sama."**_

Aku tak dapat membendung air mata ini lagi. Mereka sudah turun satu per satu. Aku tak percaya, kenapa orang yang kusayangi harus cepat pergi? Kenapa? Kalau ia pergi karena sakit berhasil mengalahkannya aku masih bisa merelakannya—meskipun itu agak berat namun masih lebih baik—nah ini? Sudah dirampok dilindas lagi?

Tapi aku yakin orang tua Kak Len pasti akan sangat terpukul. Terutama ibunya, kan dia yang melahirkan, mengasuh, membesarkan, sampai mendidik Len dan SeeU—adik perempuan kandung Len.

"Kak Len...," isakku masih memandang foto di ponselku.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Len saat itu. Sakit dipukul preman, sakit saat pisau itu sedikit menggores lehernya hingga berdarah, sakit saat tubuh sudah tak berbentuk akibat ditabrak mobil.

Sakit...

Perih...

Sakit memang. Namun aku yakin Len pasti sudah kehilangan seluruh penderitaannya. Dia pasti sudah bermain bersama Tuhan dengan wajah ceria miliknya itu, seratus kali jauh lebih baik dibanding bersamaku, yang secara tak langsung aku sudah menolaknya.

Aku terlambat. Aku terlambat menyatakan perasaanku. Aku terlambat untuk membahagiakannya di dunia ini. Kenapa Kak Len harus pergi secepat ini? Kenapaa? Kenapa orang baik cepat dipanggil Tuhan? Kenapa harus Len?

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dan terlambat pun selalu membuat penyesalan. Pikiranku pun langsung melayang hingga nyaris berhalusinasi. Mengingat saat-saat aku masih bermain bersama Kak Len. Baru saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan digoda oleh ibuku dan ibunya, tapi kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Aku terlambat menyadari semua ini.

Kak Len, meskipun aku memang terlambat, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal? Sebenarnya, aku menganggap Kak Len lebih dari teman...

... aku mencintaimu Kak Len. Sangat mencintaimu.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** : H-H-Huwaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Mikan buat fic gaje nan absurd begini?! Maafin Mikan yang malah mengotori karakter Rin Len dengan fic ini! *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Buat Ko Yosua, semoga kamu diberkati diatas sana, Mikan dan keluarga selalu mendoakanmu. Keluargamu benar-benar merasa kehilangan sama sosokmu. Mikan masih ingat saat kita berdua dijodohin sama ibu kita yang agak-agak itu #dikuburhidup-hidup

Fic ini 85% kisah nyata, 10% khayal, 5% mimpi. Jadi... Mikan emang sedih tapi ngga cinta #nak

Mikan pake karakter Rin Len... sebenarnya ngga ada alasan yang khusus sih, cuman mau pake karakter kembar imut ini dan mau tahu seberapa puasnya kalian sama fic ini, semoga memuaskan ya *sungkem* #woi

Then... bisa kasih Mikan sebuah concrit? Mungkin bisa berupa saran atau apalah asal jangan one-liner review (review sebaris). Mikan bukannya ngga mau terima review semacam itu, tapi alangkah baiknya jika yang punya akun maupun yang anonim bisa memberikan concrit yang benar-benar membangun buat fic Mikan selanjutnya.

Yak, Mikan sudahi dulu A/N ini. Mind to review?


End file.
